Ambregal One Shots
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: A series of one-shots about the relationship between William Regal and Dean Ambrose. Rating for safety due to smut in various stories.


Hopefully, this will be a series of one-shots about William Regal and Dean Ambrose's relationship. Most won't be related and the ones that are will be noted.

Chapter Note: This is Maidbrose aka: Dean in a French maid's outfit, that has become a thing of mine thanks to Grendal's Arms' incredible '1,001 Nights'. This is in no way connected to that story, just something that wouldn't leave my head.

Story One: Dean's Bad Day

WRDAWRDAWRDA

Regal was becoming concerned, it was almost nine in the morning, and his maid had not appeared to serve him breakfast. It was unusual, because Dean was always very prompt.

Wondering if something was wrong in the kitchen, Regal got to his feet and began to make his way to the kitchen when the door to the dining room flew open, narrowly avoiding hitting Regal in the face.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Regal!" Dean said breathlessly, rushing in with the breakfast tray. "I slept through my alarm!" He busied himself with setting out the breakfast dishes.

Regal watched his flustered maid with concern and amusement. He was tempted to chide Dean for his tardiness, but decided against it, at least for now.

As he sat down to breakfast, Regal noticed that the toast was slightly burned and the eggs and bacon didn't look right. He thought about saying something, but looking at Dean's flustered, worried face, he thought better of it. He'd keep an eye on Dean and make sure that everything was alright before discussing it and administering punishment.

****Later That Day****

After a day of watching his maid, Regal had come to the conclusion that Dean was just having a bad day. Using the cameras that were hidden all over his home, he watched as his maid's bad day run its course. The whole situation would've been comical if it hadn't been happening in living color.

First had come the breakfast dishes, when a momentary lapse in attention ended with a broken plate and a cut finger. Then came trying to make the bed in Regal's room that resulted in Dean tripping over the bedclothes, taking a nasty tumble that knocked over several items on the bedside table, and hitting his head. By lunchtime, Regal decided to save them both some trouble and had lunch brought in.

The afternoon work didn't go much better, so to save his maid from accidentally tearing the house down, Regal asked him to walk down to the road and fetch the mail, thinking that surely Dean couldn't cause that much damage outside. That turned out to be laughable when Dean came limping back to the house covered in mud, muttering about slippery grass and gopher holes. Sighing, Regal had sent Dean to his room to shower and change into a clean uniform.

Later that night, after another dinner ordered in instead of risking a fire by asking Dean to cook, he asked his maid to join him in the library. When Dean appeared, Regal could tell that the young man was expecting the worst after everything that had happened that day.

"Come here, Dean." He held out a hand and gently pulled the young man into his arms, indulging himself and his maid in some comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Regal, I didn't mean for all this to happen," Dean mumbled, burying his face into Regal's shoulder.

Regal stroked Dean's hip, "I know. I've been keeping an eye on you, and I know you've just been having a very…trying day." He slid his thigh between Dean's legs and pressed it to Dean's panty covered crotch.

Dean moaned softly, "Please,"

Regal chuckled, "As much as I would love to, my sweet little pet, I must confess to being a bit nervous about what might happen, considering the day you've had." That broke the tension, making them both laugh.

Regal gently kissed the bruise on Dean's forehead, then his nose, then a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss deepened pretty quickly and Regal, forgetting his previous quip, lost himself in Dean's kisses and the breathy, needy noises that flowed out the young man's mouth. He slid his hands under Dean's butt and lifted him up slightly, even though they were close to the same height, letting Dean wrap his legs around Regal's waist.

"Please, please," Dean whimpered, desperately.

"Shh, Pet, I'll take care of you," Regal whispered. As he turned to carry his lover to his bedroom, he tripped over a corner of the rug that had somehow flipped up, sending them crashing to the floor, though Regal managed to flip them so he took the blow rather than Dean.

For a moment, the two of them looked at each other, then Dean let out a snicker and Regal couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Should we get up and try again," Dean said, biting back more laughter.

Regal shook his head, "No, I think we've tempted fate enough today." It wouldn't be the first time they'd made love in front of the fire.

The End?


End file.
